Our First Valentine's
by WickedPirate79
Summary: It's Elphaba and Galinda's first Valentine's. Gelphie is always a good thing. :D
1. Ch 1: Guess what's in the bag?

**Disclaimer:** **All characters are property of Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and Stephen Schwartz. I am simply borrowing them for my amusement. **

**Note: **I like to think of this story as a sequel to my story 'Surprising Discoveries', just a little bit further down the timeline. :D It's Valentine's and it is Elphaba and Galinda's first. :) Pretty much sums up the story... you'll have to read it to find out anymore than that. ;) Reviews are a must for a writer. Lets them know if the audience approves! hehe Respectful reviews welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

**Our First Valentine's**

_(A Gelphie Valentine)_

Galinda was walking down the hall, happily humming and swinging her bags of goodies she just got from the shop. _Our first Valentine's!_ She opened the door to her room to find Elphaba leaning back on her bed with her nose in a book. _As always…_

"Oh Elphie." Galinda rang out. She set the bags in her hands down by the entrance before shutting the door. "Do you know what today is?"

Never looking up Elphaba simply replied, "Saturday."

"No silly… I mean do you know the significance of whattoday is?"

Elphaba put her bookmark in place and closed her book to give Galinda her full attention. "What exactly are you trying to get at Galinda? You know I'm no good at your guessing games. Some shopping holiday?"

Galinda went over to Elphaba's bed and pounced herself up on it. "It's our first Valentine's!!" Galinda beamed at Elphaba.

"Oh… that." Elphaba went to pick up her book again but not before Galinda could snatch it first. "Oh no you don't. Today you are spending the day paying attention to me. Don't tell me you forgot today is Valentine's. It's our…"

Elphaba just sighed. "Of course I didn't forget about Valentine's. How could I? You've been reminding me all week. It's just… you know I'm still getting used to this whole celebrating things. Anyways, how is it different from any other day I spend paying attention to you?"

"Hmm… good point. Well I told you before, things change. I am determined to get you to celebrate." Galinda jumped up then from the bed and over to the bags she left by the door. "Guess what I have in this bag!"

"Again with the guessing?" Galinda just gave her a pleading look urging her to play along. "Alright. I don't know… a monkey?"

Galinda's brow gathered into a puzzled look. She shook her head. "Um… no. That was a weird guess Elphie." She sighed. "You're not even trying." She then pulled out a gob of something, the only thing Elphaba could make of it was that it was definitely… pink.

"What in Oz did you buy this time?" Elphaba stated, still trying to make out what it was.

"Decorations for Valentine's." The blonde simply stated. Half talking to herself she continued, "Now I think this should…"

"What is it with you and decorating? And don't you think you have enough pink over there on your side? It's almost blinding."

"Oh, this isn't for _my_ side." Galinda said as she turned and gave the green girl a devilish smile.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You really don't have to do that. In fact I insist that you do not do what is in that little head of yours." Elphaba got up and went over to try and get the offensive pink items away from Galinda.

Galinda just giggled and managed to keep them just out of Elphaba's grasp. "Oh come on Elphie just this once."

"That's what you said during Lurlinemas. I'm not falling for that again." She tried once more to grab the pink fluff from Galinda. "Come on Galinda. Hand over the decorations."

"No." She giggled.

Elphaba just stopped at that moment. "I'm not going to get my way in this am I?"

"No, you know I always get _my_ way."

Elphaba folded her arms in determination. "Not always!"

Galinda just raised her eyebrow and gave Elphaba a challenging look.

"Ugh. You're so infuriating." Elphaba huffed.

"Perhaps. But its one of the many things you love about me."

"Love is such a strong word right now…"

Galinda walked over to Elphaba and unfolded the green girl's arms taking her hands in her own. "But you know it's true." She simply stated as she leaned up and gave the green girl a tender kiss. She then turned and went to get the other bag at the door.

_How does she always seem to do that to me?_ Elphaba threw her arms up in defeat. "Alright, fine. Just don't over do it." She went to get a few things from one of her drawers. "I have to go out for a bit I'll be back later."

Galinda was humming and had already started to work on the decorations. "Don't stay gone long. I get your undivided attention today remember?"

"Yes, yes. I know." Elphaba went to leave. "And I meant what I said Galinda… don't over do it." She stated before closing the door.

* * *

**...to be continued**


	2. Ch 2: Out of her element

Elphaba was walking down the hall and as she rounded the corner she bumped directly into Fiyero.

"Oof!" Fiyero straightened himself and looked to see who the offender was. "Well, well. Who's knocking people over now?" He stated, arching his brow.

"Funny." Elphaba said sarcastically. "And… Sorry about that." Elphaba went to continue on her way. But Fiyero grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Whoa, wait. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I have to head to the shops to pick something up. Hopefully it's ready by now."

Fiyero knowingly smirked. "Riiiight. It's Valentine's and you need to get the princess something."

"Yes it's Valentine's and she's torturing me with decorating again. I had to find a way to get out of there." Elphaba said before starting to head off again, Fiyero simply fell instep with her. "You gave in again didn't you?"

"Shut up." She stated and looked away as she mumbled. "I don't give into her all the time."

Fiyero just smirked as he stepped in front of Elphaba and started walking backwards in rhythm with her. "You just keep telling yourself that. She has you wrapped around her little finger." Making a motion of twirling his index finger in the air.

"Did I not just tell you to _shut up_? At least this time it gave me an excuse to leave so I could go pick up the gift I have waiting for her."

He simply stepped to the side and whirled around to continue walking with the green girl. "So what did you get the decorator extraordinaire?"

"Like I would tell you. Besides… it's between Galinda and myself." Elphaba already felt self-conscious with this whole Valentine's thing anyway...wanting it to be right and make Galinda happy. 

They walked in silence for a while and then Fiyero opened the conversation once again. "You know, I am happy for the two of you."

Elphaba stopped a moment, a bit stunned. "Really? I thought maybe… Well it seemed you and Ga…."

"You win some, you lose some. It was fun while it lasted." He flashed one of his handsome smiles at her. Casually placing his hands in his pockets, he started walking again, this time Elphaba falling instep with him. "She always found ways of talking about you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm sure…"

"Not the way you're thinking... You think she hated you." He glanced over at her to see if he was correct in his assumption. "Well she didn't. She felt out of her element when she was around you and that scared her. So she fell back on what she knew." With the discovery of this, Elphaba lowered her head, her eyes focusing on the path ahead of them. "After a while I began to realize that I would eventually end up losing to you, especially after the dance at the Ozdust. Something changed that night… she never would tell me why she seemed so hurt when she saw you." Elphaba just continued walking in silence, taking in all that had been said.

Fiyero decided to excuse himself at that moment. "Well I'm going to leave you to your shopping." He gave a short laugh. "That sounds kind of funny… you'd think I was talking about Galinda." The mention of that name brought Elphaba out of her thoughts as she stopped and looked at Fiyero.

Fiyero stopped and turned towards her. "Look Elphaba, she's different around you. I see it. I see how she lights up when you are around. She opens up to you." He paused a moment before continuing. "You're good for her, know that." He flashed her a smile and winked. "I'll catch you around Green Bean." Then he turned and walked back the way they came.


	3. Ch 3: Perfectly imperfect

Elphaba continued on, enjoying the rest of the time to herself and eventually arriving at 'Emeralds In the Sky'. Upon entering she approached the counter. The gentleman behind it finished what he was doing and turned to assist his customer. "Hello! Welcome to Emeralds. How may I…?" He stopped in mid-sentence once he laid eyes upon the green skinned girl. As he caught himself staring, he looked down and began wiping away invisible fingerprints on the glass. "Ahem… sorry." He composed himself and looked back up, continuing. "As I was saying, welcome to Emerald's! How may I help you today?"

Elphaba arched her brow at his obvious discomfort. "Well at least you had the decency of not screaming."

"I am terribly sorry. You just… um…"

"I seem to have that effect on people." Wanting to move on to what she came here for she changed the subject. "Anyway. I came to see if the item I had sent an order in for, is finished and able to be picked up."

Opening up his order book, he checked to see. "And what name is it under?"

"Thropp, Elphaba."

"Thropp… Thr… Ah here it is. Yes it seems to be ready for pick up. Excuse me a moment and I will retrieve it from the back for you."

"Thank you." Elphaba looked around while she waited for the shopkeeper to return. Hearing whispers and feeling the stares of the few other customers within the shop, she simply wished to leave and forget this whole mess of Valentine's. She tried to ignore it. _It doesn't matter… Galinda means more than these pathetic intolerant idiots. Don't let them take this from you._

The man soon returned with a box in his hands. "Miss?" Elphaba turned and walked back to the counter. "Would you like to inspect the work?" He opened the box to show her.

She reached out to pick it up and let it hang over her hand. "It… it's perfect."

"As I'm sure the same can be said for the woman to whom this is intended."

Elphaba smiled slightly and laid the item back in the box. "No one is truly perfect. We all have slight imperfections…some more than others. However to me, the imperfections one has are what make one unique and perfect in their own light. The woman whom this is intended for shines brighter than the most perfect diamond to me. So yes."

Finally beginning to relax towards the green skinned girl, he smiled back. "You have a good heart. Don't let fools such as myself ruin that by our quick judgment and lack of decency." Elphaba simply nodded in acceptance of his different way of apology. The gentleman closed the box back up. "Would you like this gift wrapped?"

"No thank you. The box itself will do." She paid the man and placed the box within her pocket. As she left the shop she turned and gave a wicked glare to those who had been staring and whispering. Ashamed they were caught, they quickly turned away and went back to looking at the various items in the store.

After she walked out of the shop, she felt lighter being away from there. Knowing she would soon be back to her room, back to Galinda, where no judgment awaited. Though she still wondered… _Why does she love… me?_


	4. Ch 4: Doubts and insecurities

**Note:** I am terribly sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the others. The joys of writer's block. I also apologize if this chapter does not seem as good as the others. This was a really hard one to write for some reason. I was stuck! Also... Thanks to all of those who have reviewed over the past 3 chapters. Means a lot. :) I want to give a big shout out to bookworm81 for helping out on knocking down the wall I seemed to keep running into with this one. :D

* * *

_I really hope Elphie will be okay with all of this. _Galinda placed the green heart pillow she had in her hand at the head of her bed and looked around the room to make sure everything was the way she wanted it. On the wall between the two beds was a simple string of heart shaped garland spelling out 'L-O-V-E'. Around the room she had placed strings of white lights. Candles were placed upon the desk, chest, and end tables next to the two beds. Over on Elphaba's bed laid a pink heart pillow like that on Galinda's with a single white rose placed upon it. _I hope she doesn't think this is over done… I just… _

Galinda sat down on her bed and grabbed the green pillow, clutching it to her chest. A feeling of apprehension began to take over as Galinda gave the room another glance. She just couldn't shake the thought that this was still too much. Elphaba disliked decorating for any holiday. It was hard enough just to get her to celebrate them. The green girl knew Galinda loved every moment of it and out of respect, she let her do as she pleased. Galinda had tried so hard not to over do such to show Elphaba that same respect and love for her in return. _I hope I make you happy Elphie._

_

* * *

  
_

Elphaba finally arrived back at Shiz but her nerves had begun to get the best of her. She made her way over to one of the buildings and headed out of sight. She sat down on that all too familiar bench, where everything came to light a couple months back, during Lurlinemas.

_(flashback)"Why are you crying? I'm sure it wasn't that bad." _

_Galinda sniffled. "No, it was perfect... You're perfect."_

_"Not hardly, far from perfect I'm afraid." Elphaba smiled at her and placed her free hand on Galinda's cheek. "Are you sure you didn't get hit with a large snowball on your way here and now have a delusion causing concussion?"_

_Slightly hurt by Elphaba's words, Galinda straightened herself and looked into the green girl's eyes. "No! I meant every word I said!"_

_"Okay. Alright, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, __you__ calling __me__ perfect sounds a bit delusional. Maybe you need your eyes looked at."_

_"Elphaba stop!" Galinda started to get upset with her. "You are perfect and beautiful… to me. You're Elphie, my best friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

_Elphaba was touched by Galinda's words. "Well you haven't lost me. I'm right here." Elphaba took Galinda's hand and placed it upon her heart. "You are forever a hand print on my heart." She took her other hand and stroked Galinda's cheek before leaning in and capturing the blonde girl in a kiss once more._

She sat back and pulled out the box in her pocket. Lifting the lid to it, she ran her finger along the pendant inside. _What have I done to have you love me Galinda?_ She closed the box and held it in her lap. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes to calm her nerves and to try and understand why Galinda chose her.

All of this was new to Elphaba. Before Shiz she spent her life in the shadow of her sister, in a life of which seemed without light. Who pays attention to shadows? And with no light, does one see them? No. Without light, the shadows disappear. They're… invisible. The idea of being important to someone, being noticed… and not for her green skin but for the person that she was… _Galinda, I do not want to disappoint you in all my apparent flaws._ _I hope I have done right with this._ Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she stood up from the bench. She placed the box safely back in her pocket and headed to her dorm room.


	5. Ch 5: Out of the darkness

**Author's note:** I had planned for this story to be concluded by Valentine's but it has taken on a life of it's own. I'm sure I could have cut corners to make that happen but that would be an injustice to both the story and the characters. And as the author of this, I simply can't allow that. I don't write fluff. These characters deserve more. Thank you again to all my readers. It means a great deal you are still with me on this journey. :) And always love to read reviews. ;) Because while I can get in the minds of the characters... I can't with my readers. XD

Shout out to my mad genius friend bookworm81 for once again dealing with my numerous read a louds! hehe XD You rock!!

* * *

_'There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief... and unspeakable love'_ - Washington Irving

_'The rose speaks of love silently in a language known only to the heart'_ - unknown

* * *

Elphaba hesitated a moment at the door before going inside, expecting the massive decorating that had become the calling card of Galinda. When she opened the door, there was only a faint light coming from within. Walking further into the room, she took in all that Galinda had done while she was away. It definitely was not what she was expecting. It wasn't over done at all. It was beautiful… giving one a sense of calming. The realization that all of it was done for her left her completely, speechless. _She did this for me… for us?_

Elphaba walked over to her bed, noticing the pink heart pillow, but it was the rose that truly caught her eye. A single white rose. She picked it up and softly touched the petals. Shifting her gaze to Galinda's bed, she saw the blonde curled up sleeping, a green pillow clutched to her chest. The flames of the candles were casting a soft light upon her face giving her a warm glow. Seeing that image in front of her, Elphaba had an epiphany. _It's you…_ _You were the light that pulled me out of the darkness._

The green girl did not want to disturb Galinda from her repose, feeling that she had probably worked hard to make the room look as it did and tired herself out. She had planned to let her rest but it was then that she heard the other girl whimper and cry softly in her sleep.

* * *

Galinda was deep in sleep; her brow furrowed as worry began to etch itself up on her face. The dream began to unravel into a nightmare…

_Galinda tried to grab Elphaba's sleeve but the green girl shrugged away. "It's too late. Leave me alone."_

"_What do you mean too late?" Galinda said pleadingly. "I will find a way to fix this. Please…" She grabbed a green hand. "Pink goes good with green remember?" _

_Elphaba removed her hand from the other girl's grip. "Stop kidding yourself Galinda. Just go away, its better this way." She then walked over to grab something from the desk._

"_But… why? How can this be better?"_

_Elphaba began to get agitated; things in the room began to fly off the shelves and crash to the floor. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't take anymore of this… this…' She waved her hand about. "Galindafied nonsense!" She turned and faced Galinda and simply stated. "I don't love you."_

_Galinda's heart broke into a million pieces in that moment. "Elphie please don't say that. You don't mean it."_

"_I never have… its over."_

_Galinda fell to the floor on her knees; tears flowing freely down her face. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please." She watched as Elphaba simply vanished in front of her in a mist._

_

* * *

  
_

"Please… I'm sorry. Don't…" Escaped the blonde girl's lips, still in the midst of her dream, as a tear began to fall from beneath her closed eyelid.

Elphaba sat down gently upon the bed, whispering mostly to herself. "What is it that hurts and troubles you so within your dreams my sweet?" Not being able to take the pain upon the blonde's face, she tenderly tried to wake the sleeping girl. "Galinda… Galinda…" She repeated softly.

The blonde stirred, rubbing her eyes. She tried to wake from her slumber; desperately seeking to escape from the dream she prayed was just that… a bad dream. "Elphie?" She meekly questioned, sounding as though she were but a scared child.

"Yes, it's me." Elphaba assured her as she took her hand to move a lock of hair from Galinda's face. "I'm sorry I took longer than planned. I just needed some extra time." Seeing that the blonde was still showing signs of hurt and confusion, she softly caressed the girl's cheek. "What were you dreaming that had you so hurt?"

Galinda finally managed to focus her eyes, finding the emerald she so desperately searched for in the darkness that clouded her mind… Elphaba "It… it was nothing." She shook her head to try and erase the images that seemed so real. "Please don't worry about it… it was just a dream." _A terrible dream._

Elphaba was not buying Galinda's answer, if one could even call it that. However, she was afraid to push her while in such a vulnerable state, so she left it at that. "Well, it looks like someone worked a little too much."

Galinda, with her nightmare still fresh in her mind, began to worry it was about to play out. _No. No, no, no, no._ She sat up in panic. "I knew it was going to be too much. I thought about taking some of the stuff down. I… It's just… I know you don't like all of this and I'm really trying. I don't want to upset you again. I just want to make you happy. And…" The blonde was speaking so fast the words began to run together.

Elphaba placed her hands on Galinda's arms, in an attempt to try to calm her down and bring her back. "Galinda stop. Calm down, I can't understand you when you talk that fast."

"You're upset with me and the decorations. I'm sorry, just don't leave me."

"What? Leave? No, I didn't mean for you to take it like that. Why would I be upset with you? I just meant you were tired… you were sound asleep. Something truly upset you in that dream and that really bothers me. Why won't you tell me?" She reached out and cupped Galinda's cheek, wiping away the tear that fell upon it with her thumb. Knowing her skin would be slightly irritated simply didn't matter. "Please know everything is alright. What you've done to the room." She looked around the room before returning her gaze upon her light… Galinda. "Beautiful." She knew she was speaking of both the room and the blonde in front of her at that point.

With a shimmer of hope, Galinda tried to smile but the doubt she had inside still held on to her tightly. "You… think so?" Elphaba nodded back with a reassuring smile before leaning in and capturing her in a heartfelt kiss, dissolving away a wee bit more of that strong hold the dream still had on the blonde.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, Galinda took a deep breath to compose herself. "Look, I know you don't like the whole present thing so we won't do presents, okay?"

"Oh…" Elphaba placed her hand on the pocket where she had the box hidden, feeling lost and unsure herself once again. _I can never seem to get these things right._ "That's… thoughtful of you. But I mean, no presents?" Elphaba got up and walked over to the desk and stared at one of the flames. Taking her hand, she moved it over the top of the flame, feeling the heat. "Are you sure you're alright with that? I know how much you love getting gifts."

"I just want you to be happy." Galinda looked down, the doubt beginning to resurface with the absence of Elphaba being so close. "I make you happy, don't I Elphie?" She said timidly.

Hearing the obvious nervousness in Galinda's voice, Elphaba returned to her. She placed her hands on each side of the blonde's face, compelling her to look her in the eyes. "Of course you do." The green girl maneuvered herself to sit upon the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She pulled the blonde to her and wrapped her arms around her, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. She pulled back to gaze into those loving hazel eyes once again. "You simply loving me; makes me happy. You don't have to try and prove yourself with me. I love you… the you that I get to see when no one is around."

With that Galinda wrapped her arms around the green girl's waist, with her head under Elphaba's chin. Elphaba simply held on to her tighter, not wanting to let go. "So now that we have that settled, what must I endure the rest of the day?" She said playfully making Galinda laugh a little.

The blonde, no longer afraid, simply felt safe and content in the green girl's arms. "I didn't really have much planned. I just wanted to spend the day with you…" She pulled back a moment to look at Elphaba. "And no books!"

Elphaba laughed and just smiled. "I promise, no books." She kissed her softly. "Just you." Galinda nestled back into Elphaba as she was. Both simply satisfied in staying in the silence and enjoying the company of one another.


	6. Ch 6: Into the light

**Note: **I so apologize for taking so long on this chapter of the story! Hope it is worth the wait though. :) The next chapter will probably be the last of this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am deeply touched.

* * *

Galinda and Elphaba were in a sweet slumber as the stress of the day had finally taken its toll on the both of them. Elphaba was sleeping, leaning her back against a pillow along the headboard. Galinda, with her head resting upon the green girl's chest, her arms wrapped around Elphaba's waist, feeling content and secure after the horrible nightmare that consumed her earlier.

* * *

Elphaba was the first to wake and studied Galinda as she slumbered. A hint of a smile began to appear on her face, happy to see that the tiny blonde seemed at peace in her dreams this time. She was content to stay where she was for as long as possible, with Galinda so close, feeling as though their two hearts beat as one. However within the silence, she began to reflect on everything and the question that constantly pulled at her resurfaced… _Why does she love, me?_ A question she felt was never answered.

Not being able to fight the need to stretch any longer, Elphaba tried to do it with as little disturbance as possible. Galinda still felt the slight change though and stirred to readjust herself as well.

"Galinda?" Elphaba said softly to coax the girl out of her slumber.

"Hmm?" Was all Galinda managed to get out as she nestled closer to Elphaba, still trying to find that one comfortable spot and return to her dreams.

Elphaba rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's back as she continued her quest for an answer to the question fighting with her in her head. "Galinda, can I ask you something?" Galinda just mumbled something incoherently. "Galinda, please?"

"Okay but I'm sleepy." She made a small yawn and took a deep breath. "Has anyone ever told you, you smell good?" She sighed contently and started to drift off again.

"Why me?" Elphaba spoke up before she lost the blonde once again to the land of dreams.

Galinda tried to gather her thoughts as she fought between reality and the lure of sleep. "Why you what?"

"Why do you want to be with me? You're popular. You could have chosen anyone… so why did you choose me?"

"Wh… are we seriously going over this again?" Galinda almost whined. "You know I don't do serious when I first wake up."

Elphaba felt thwarted and immediately tensed. She pulled back in on herself, feeling hurt. She knew she shouldn't after everything they had been through, but at the same time she still could not stop her own doubts coming back, thinking perhaps her feelings didn't even matter to the other girl after all. _Elphaba stop this._

"Elphie?" Galinda waited but not getting a response and feeling the change in the green girl she became worried and leaned back to grab Elphaba's attention. "I'm sorry. Come on Elphie you know I say stuff without thinking." She then put on a pout.

Elphaba raised her brow as she thought. "Well… you _do_ have a point."

"And I guess to answer your question… It just seemed natural since I was already stuck with you." Galinda teased and poked the green girl. "Besides, you're my Elphie." She snuggled back in closer, nuzzling a green neck.

"That doesn't really explain why… and what you're doing is not going to work."

Galinda sighed. "Apparently I am finished with my beauty sleep." She sat up away from Elphaba and thought for a minute on an answer. "There is no one reason why I chose you except that I simply fell in love with you. I don't know how or why." She reached out and grabbed a green hand in hers, turning it over and lightly tracing designs in the green palm. "What is more important? Rationalizing and analyzing the reasons why I love you… or simply knowing that I love you with all my heart?"

Elphaba actually sat there contemplating it so Galinda decided to continue, spouting out reasons to satisfy the green girl. "You make me happy. You make my heart sing. I know that sounds stupid but it's true. There was never really anyone before you that made me ever feel this way."

Hearing that, Elphaba couldn't help but ask. "Well what about Fiyero?"

Galinda merely shrugged at the question. "Fiyero was fun, but he never made my heart feel the way you do. No one has, like I said. Within you I lose myself and without you I find myself wanting to become lost again."

Wishing to see a smile return to the green girl's face she continued. "And look, you said yourself that I'm popular… which I don't deny in the least." Galinda stopped a moment to toss her hair causing Elphaba to snicker. _There she is._ The blonde just smiled back. "I love when you smile." She cupped a green cheek. "You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it."

Elphaba turned her head away, hiding the flush in her face.

"Elphie, you're right, I probably could have chosen anyone." Elphaba, feeling her cheeks cool, turned back to look at Galinda. The blonde placed her hands on either side of the other girl's face, gazing into those deep chocolate brown eyes. "I chose you, and that's all that matters." She leaned in and kissed the green girl. It was soft and tender at first but soon turned into a deep and fierce kiss, with Galinda trying to get across to Elphaba the love that she felt for her. Elphaba relaxed her hand on the blonde's hip and reached her other hand to the nape of Galinda's neck.

Eventually breaking from the intense kiss, Galinda placed another simple kiss upon Elphaba's lips before stating. "Look, I'm sorry I don't have the answers that you are looking for. Just accept this simple one. I. Love. You." Elphaba simply nodded and blinked away the tears threatening to spill forth.


	7. Ch 7: Heart

**Note:** I want to thank everyone that has read this story and those that have reviewed. This is the end of the road for this story, though the character's journey is always on going. :) I hope you enjoyed! It's uber short but still needed to present the gift. ;) Thank you again and much love to all!

* * *

_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out._ -- Elizabeth Barrett Browning

_I can no longer think of anything but you. In spite of myself, my imagination carries me to you. I grasp you, I kiss you, I caress you, a thousand of the most amorous caresses take possession of me._ -- Honore de Balzac, letter to Evelina Hanska, June 1836

* * *

Elphaba felt that maybe this was the moment she had been waiting for to give Galinda her gift. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the box she got from the shop. "Galinda… I… I know you decided no presents. And, I know you did that because you felt that is what I would want, but… well I already had this for you." She handed the small box to the blonde.

"Aw Elphie… I thought…" She looked down at the box in her hands. "But I didn't get you anything." She said softly.

"Please don't worry about that. You're right. I don't usually do presents but I know this day was important to you. Just as your decision was done to make me happy, so was mine for you. Just because I don't choose to celebrate or want gifts doesn't mean I don't remember or care about what is important to you. I remember a lot of things when it comes to you."

Galinda looked up at Elphaba with a smile. "You are so sweet." She turned her attention back to the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pendant; an emerald heart imprinted with a golden hand. "It…It's beautiful Elphie." She reached over and enveloped the green girl in an immense hug.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the other girl, closing her eyes and holding her close. She whispered. "I am entrusting you with my heart… It's yours." Galinda, absolutely touched by Elphaba's words, was completely speechless a moment, pleased to just stay forever in the green girl's arms.

A single tear trailed down Galinda's cheek as she finally found her words once again. "Your heart is safe with me Elphie. I would give you mine, but you are my heart."

* * *

**Author's Final Note:** I apologize for such a short (very short) final chapter but really... what else could be said?

_Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love._ -- Anonymous


End file.
